


Immergrün

by Mela_Beckanie



Series: Caithe / Arborea Curare [4]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sylvari (Guild Wars)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mela_Beckanie/pseuds/Mela_Beckanie
Summary: Auch Sylvari wissen die Liebe zu schätzen...





	Immergrün

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabi/gifts).



Als die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne den Hain in einen goldenen Schimmer tauchten, erwachte Arborea in ihrer Behausung. Behutsam bewegte sie ihren Kopf ein Stück und blickte auf die Erstgeborene, die noch immer so dalag, wie gestern beim Einschlafen: den Kopf auf ihrer Brust und so eng wie möglich an den Körper der jüngeren Sylvari geschmiegt, so als könne sie sie vor den bösen Träumen beschützen, die sie noch immer gelegentlich heimsuchten.

Unfähig zu widerstehen, hob Arborea eine Hand und strich behutsam über die entspannten Züge der Erstgeborenen. Sofort strahlte das Leuchten ihres Körpers hell auf und während die jüngere Sylvari noch erschrocken die Hand zurückzog, blinzelte Caithe und öffnete schließlich die Augen.

„Morgen…“, murmelte sie schläfrig, seufzte dann kurz und kuschelte sich wieder an Arborea.

„Müssen wir schon aufstehen?“, fragte sie dabei, worauf die jüngere Sylvari sacht die Arme um sie schlang.

„Nein…“, wisperte sie leise

„Nein, müssen wir nicht.“ Sie zögerte kurz und fügte noch hinzu:

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, weißt du, aber du sahst so schön aus und… da konnte ich nicht widerstehen…“ Statt der erwarteten Verärgerung ging daraufhin ein Gefühl von Zärtlichkeit von Caithe aus und brachte Arborea zum Lächeln.

„Hat dir das gefallen?“, erkundigte sie sich im Flüsterton und konnte spüren, wie die Erstgeborene ebenfalls lächelte.

„Ich kann gern damit weitermachen.“, bot die Jüngere ihr daher noch immer flüsternd an, doch Caithe widersprach sofort:

„Und mich um die Überraschung bringen, die du für mich vorbereitet hast? Niemals.“

„In Ordnung, dann eben die Überraschung.“, gab Arborea belustigt zurück und schob die Erstgeborene sacht von sich herunter, um sodann aus dem Bett zu steigen.

Während sie ihre Blätterrüstung wachsen ließ, blickte sie sich wieder zu Caithe um, die noch immer auf dem Bett lag und sie dabei beobachtete.

„Na komm schon kleine Caithe.“, sagte die jüngere Sylvari sanft und streckte der Erstgeborenen eine Hand hin, die bei der liebevollen Nennung ihres Namens sichtlich erschauerte. Voller Vertrauen ergriff sie die dargebotene Hand und ließ sich von ihrer Liebsten aus der gemeinsamen Behausung führen, derweil sich fast ohne ihr Zutun die Blätter ihrer Rüstung um ihren Leib schlangen.

 

Wenig später hatten sie die Terrasse des Träumers verlassen doch statt zu der Rampe, die sich spiralförmig bis in die oberen Ebenen des Hains wand, führte Arborea die Erstgeborene zu einem der zahlreichen kleinen Teiche, die charakteristisch für die unterste Ebene des Hains waren.

Dort ließ sie Caithes Hand los, sprang ins Wasser und tauchte unter. Einen Augenblick blickte ihr die Erstgeborene verwirrt nach, doch dann fiel ihr ein, was sich hinter dem Unterwassertunnel verbarg, auf den sie die Gestalt der jüngeren Sylvari zuschwimmen sah und sie folgte ihr rasch.

Kurz darauf tauchte sie auf der anderen Seite wieder auf und fand sich auf einer sonnigen Lichtung wieder, die von kaum knöcheltiefem Wasser überspült war. Am Ende einer Allee aus schlanken Bäumen erhob sich ein Fels, von dessen Spitze ein kleiner Wasserfall entsprang.

„Was wollen wir hier?“, frage Caithe sogleich, während sie erneut nach der wortlos dargebotenen Hand Arboreas griff. Diese antwortete jedoch nicht, sondern führte stattdessen die Erstgeborene ein paar Meter auf die Lichtung hinaus, ehe sie sie anzuhalten hieß und sich ihr zuwandte.

„Es ist nun schon über ein Jahr her, seit ich dich gebeten habe, bei mir zu wohnen.“, begann sie dann und ergriff auch die zweite Hand Caithes.

„Ein Jahr, in dem ich versucht habe dich glücklich zu machen und in dem du, ohne etwas Besonderes dafür zu tun, mich glücklich gemacht hast.“ Sie schwieg kurz und hob den Blick von ihren verschlungenen Händen zu den meerblauen Augen der Erstgeborenen.

„Würdest du…?“, fing sie dann an, schluckte kurz und fuhr mit zitternder Stimme fort

„Könntest du dir vorstellen…?“ Sie brauchte nicht weiterzusprechen, denn Caithe konnte auch ohne Worte die Frage vernehmen, die der jüngeren Sylvari auf der Seele brannte. Sie spürte sie dort wo ihre Finger sich berührten und in der summenden Helligkeit zwischen ihren Geistern, die sie stärker miteinander verband als sie je mit einer anderen Sylvari verbunden gewesen war.

„Ja, ich will…“, wisperte sie daher und fühlte wie beinahe sofort die Unsicherheit Arboreas in Freude umschlug, wilde, unbändige Freude, die begleitet wurde von einem solch intensiven Gefühl von Liebe, dass Caithe glaubte, noch nie in ihrem Leben glücklicher gewesen zu sein.

Der jüngeren Sylvari ging es nicht viel anders und als sie der Erstgeborenen um den Hals fiel, bemerkte sie, dass sie am ganzen Körper vor Erleichterung zitterte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du ja sagst…“, murmelte sie mit belegter Stimme, während Caithe gleichfalls die Arme um sie legte.

„In deiner Gegenwart fühle ich mich so leicht…“, gab die Erstgeborene leise zurück

„Es scheint so einfach, die Vergangenheit zu vergessen, die mich so lange verfolgt hat… die Schatten zu vertreiben, die an meiner Tür lauern…“ Sie hielt inne und erlaubte für einen Moment, dass sich jene Schatten noch einmal in ihr erhoben, doch sie waren nur noch schwache Echos und Caithe drängte sie entschieden wieder zurück und zog die jüngere Sylvari enger an sich.

„Ich will nicht, dass dieses Gefühl endet.“, schloss sie, worauf sich ein neuer Duft von Arborea erhob.

„Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass das nicht passiert.“, erklärte sie fest und die Entschlossenheit in ihren Worten ließ Caithe sacht erschauern. Sie hätte nie für möglich gehalten, was die jüngere Sylvari mit ihrer stetigen, ununterbrochenen Liebe erreicht hatte, dass sie nämlich allmählich begann, wieder an ihren eigenen Wert zu glauben, daran mehr zu sein, als nur eine zerbrochene Hülle ihres früheren selbst.

„Zeigst du es mir?“, bat sie und löste sich sacht aus der Umarmung, um Arborea anzublicken.

„Jederzeit, mein Liebling.“, erwiderte diese zärtlich und schob behutsam eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper.

Und während sie beide wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen die Blätter ihrer Rüstung zurückzogen, ließ die jüngere Sylvari ihre Hand tiefer gleiten, bis sie einen speziellen und sehr empfindlichen Punkt am Bauch der Anderen erreichte.

„Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?“, wisperte sie leise, ehe sie mit ihren Fingern sanft über jenen empfindlichen Punkt strich, was ein deutliches Aufleuchten der Erstgeborenen zur Folge hatte.

„Das weiß ich seit unserem ersten Treffen.“, gab diese zurück, sobald der Schauer den ihre Berührung ausgelöst hatte abgeklungen war und ein sachtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Züge

„Du warst… unbeabsichtigt sehr deutlich.“

„Stimmt.“, stellte Arborea mit einem schiefen Grinsen fest

„Aber gesagt habe ich es dir trotzdem noch nicht.“ Und als wäre einmal nicht genug, lehnte sie sacht ihre Stirn an Caithes und wiederholte:

„Ich liebe dich Caithe.“ Das Gefühl das mit diesen Worten einherging und der Duft der die Erstgeborene mit einem Mal umströmte waren beinahe zu viel für sie, doch schon war da ein Arm, der sie festhielt, Ranken, die sie weich umschlangen.

Und wie schon so viele Male zuvor ließ Caithe sich fallen, in das Gefühl hinein, in die Empfindungen, die ihr nur Arborea zu schenken vermochte. Worte krochen tief aus ihrem Inneren empor, doch das wunderbare Streicheln der jüngeren Sylvari verhinderte, dass sie über die Lippen der Erstgeborenen kamen, wo sie augenblicklich nur fähig war, mit allen Sinnen die Liebe zu empfangen, die ihr entgegengebracht wurde.

Neuerliche Schauer durchrieselten sie, brachten das Leuchten ihres Körpers durcheinander, bis sich schließlich auch aus ihrem Leib feine Ranken erhoben und den Körper der anderen Sylvari umwanden. Danach dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie sich aufeinander eingestellt hatten, bis ihr körpereigenes Leuchten wellengleich über ihre Leiber glitt, als wären sie ein und dieselbe Person, teilten ein und dieselbe Empfindung.

Erschauernd schloss Caithe die Augen gleich darauf gefolgt von Arborea, die sich ihr anschloss dem Tanz der Sterne zu lauschen, dem Reigen, den ihre Seelen miteinander vollführten, während ihre Körper zunehmend häufiger und heller aufleuchteten. Irgendwo in der Leere zwischen ihnen spürten sie einander, spürten, dass es mehr war als es jemals zuvor gewesen war, größer, wundervoller, etwas für die Ewigkeit.

Ein Schauer ging durch ihre miteinander verbundenen Körper, während der Sternentanz zu seinem Höhepunkt kam und sie sich wohlmöglich noch enger aneinander schmiegten, ehe ihre Körper eins wurden und die Grenzen ihres Seins sich auflösten bis es nur noch ein _wir_ gab.

 

Atemlos öffnete Arborea schließlich wieder die Augen und fand sich zwei endlosen meerblauen Seen gegenüber, die sie mit solcher Intensität ansahen, dass sie plötzlich dankbar war, dass sie durch die Ranken miteinander verbunden waren. Beinahe brauchte sie nicht die Worte zu hören, welche die Erstgeborene daraufhin sprach, und die sie sowohl in ihrem Blick als auch in der mystischen Verbindung zwischen ihnen spüren konnte.

„Ich liebe dich.“, wisperte Caithe und Arboreas Welt erstrahlte.


End file.
